He's a Winner
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke will do anything to get Itachi to keep his secret! Warnings: Uchihacest, blowjob. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. COMPLETE


"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a wiener... whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a wiener!" Sasuke held a kunai up to his mouth like a microphone and swung his hips around to the music. He loved this song. No one knew, but Sasuke wasn't always stoic and cold. He had a heart; a big heart. He only acted cold because he liked it when people compared him to Itachi.

He danced around to the last of the words in the song, jumping over furniture and swinging his unoccupied arm around, enthusiastically. When he'd danced himself to face the door, he screamed in surprise and fell over, landing on his back, legs in the air for a second before crashing down. Itachi was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a huge grin on his face. He looked like his birthday had come twice that year. Like Sasuke, Itachi wasn't always cold and detached. When it was only him and Sasuke, he would grin and laugh and joke like any other person. Right now, he was holding back from rolling on the floor laughing at his ridiculous little brother. He'd settled for grinning insanely.

"A-aniki..." Sasuke was _humiliated_. He'd thought he had the house to himself for the next few hours. "You're back home early..."

"Yes, I am." Itachi was very proud of himself for not laughing when he opened his mouth. He wanted to _so_ badly.

"Uh..."

"You got the words wrong. It's 'winner', not 'wiener'. Foolish Otouto." Itachi smirked, holding out a hand to help Sasuke up. That just made the boy blush even more, as he accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he'd been caught indulging in his vice. He loved to sing and dance around like an idiot when he had the house to himself. And of all the people to catch him... he just wanted to die.

Itachi pulled his brother to him, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. He felt Sasuke freeze for a second before relaxing into the touch. He smiled, thinking it had been too long since he'd held his brother like this. He smoothed Sasuke's hair with his right hand and held him close with his left. Finally, he felt skinny arms wrap around his waist and hug back.

"Please don't tell anyone, Aniki?" Sasuke sounded so nervous, so embarrassed... so vulnerable. Itachi's heart strings felt like they'd been tied to a stampeding horse.

"Of course not, Otouto... if..." he had a wicked idea. Finally, he may be able to get what he'd been craving for so many years.

"If what, Aniki? I'll do anything!" Sasuke had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Itachi dragged Sasuke into his room. He had another five hours until their parents came home from their mission. He grinned as he flopped Sasuke onto his bed. He held back a groan at how small and delicate the boy looked while on his big brother's huge, black-covered bed. He looked just so adorable... so edible.

"What... what do you want me to do, Itachi?" Sasuke's voice sounded unsure. His face looked nervous. His body looked... _sexy_. Itachi simply smiled. He sat down on the bed, next to Sasuke, and pulled the boy closer.

He held Sasuke in place, his left hand on the small of the boy's back, his right on the back of his head, fingers gently stroking the soft, silky hair. He applied a gentle force to the back of Sasuke's head, pushing him forward, towards his face. He leant forward, stopping when his mouth was just before the boy's ear. He placed a gentle kiss on the shell before he spoke, in a whisper.

"I love you. Let me show you?" He felt a shudder run through Sasuke. He then felt those skinny arms wrap themselves around him again. He smiled into the kiss he placed on Sasuke's temple before pulling away enough to be face to face with the person of his dreams.

Slowly, gently, he leant forward and kissed his little brother's soft lips. He marvelled at how delicious Sasuke was. He slid his tongue along the bottom lip, delighted when it parted from the upper. His tongue danced around Sasuke's mouth, trying to bait the boy's to join. Eventually, with enough prodding and stroking, Sasuke joined the kiss, entwining his tongue with Itachi's.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss. He pulled Itachi as close to himself as he possibly could. He never wanted this to stop. He never wanted to let go.

He felt Itachi push him back, onto the bed. Obediently, he lay there, waiting for Itachi to make his next move. He didn't have to wait long until strong hands were sliding up and under his shirt, caressing his body. He pressed himself into the touch, moaning when his nipples were brushed and his chest caressed firmly, before his shirt was removed completely. He normally didn't like to show his body to anyone, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. As long as Itachi kept doing what he was doing, Sasuke had no problems.

"So beautiful..." Itachi murmured as he trailed kisses and licks up Sasuke's torso, relishing the sweet taste of his baby brother's skin. He sucked harshly on the nipples as his hands slid down to remove the boy's shorts and underwear. When he'd made his way to the delectable little throat, he'd gotten the shorts to Sasuke's knees.

"What're you doing, Nii-san?" Sasuke's hands made their way down to hide his 'private area'.

Itachi gently pried away the small hands, kissing the palms and placing them by Sasuke's sides. He just smiled down at his brother as he traced his fingers down the boy's sides, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. He shifted down so he could bend easier to reach Sasuke's thighs with his mouth. Bracing himself with his hands to the bed on either side of Sasuke's legs, he leant down and kissed his way up the thighs, licking the joins to the hips, teasingly. He finally allowed himself to look at what he'd been wanting for so long.

Sasuke's penis wasn't nearly as big as his own. _He _is_ only fourteen..._ It was pale and smooth and was now standing proudly, amongst soft black curls. The head was leaking profusely, making his mouth water. He looked back up to see Sasuke covering his face in embarrassment. He smirked, reaching up and pulling the little hands down, pinning them against the boy's stomach.

"Watch me, Otouto." He made sure the blushing boy was watching him before he licked at the leaking tip, tasting the pearly liquid. He never broke eye contact. He was pleasantly rewarded with a buck of the small hips as his tongue made its way up and down the underside. A throaty moan came from Sasuke when he finally enveloped the head, sucking harshly. He hummed, sending pleasant vibrations along the length as he swallowed it inch by inch, until his lips were kissing the base. He 'hmm'ed, pressing his tongue to the underside once more, enjoying all the sounds of arousal Sasuke made.

"N-nii-san... that's so _gross_... _Ohhh!_" If Itachi hadn't had a mouth full of penis, he would have laughed. He didn't think it was 'gross' at all. He quite liked it. To prove his point, he 'mmm'ed with pleasure, before slowly sucking his way back up to the tip, his lips pressed tightly around the shaft.

Sasuke couldn't help it, a moan from deep in his throat escaped as his hips thrust into Itachi's mouth at the absolutely wonderful sensation that coursed through him.

"_Itachiii_!" He wrenched his hands from Itachi's and buried them in his brother's hair, holding his head as though he thought the older boy would try to escape. He bent his knees and lifted his hips to Itachi's mouth, trying to get more of that sweet heat wrapped around himself. He arched his back, trying to find a position that would give him the most pleasure. Itachi was elated with the reactions he was getting from Sasuke.

He decided to be a good big brother and gave Sasuke what he wanted. He deep-throated Sasuke once more before leaving the twitching erection in favour of the tight little sac underneath.

Gently, lovingly, he caressed the testicles with his tongue, massaging them, kissing them, loving them. He enveloped the delicious little dumplings in his mouth, moaning at the taste of his sweet, innocent little brother. His darling otouto.

When the thought of _who_ he was doing this to finally hit him, he groaned around the delicate skin at the taboo of it all. Sasuke. His brother. His baby brother... He shuddered, feeling his own groin twitch at the wicked thoughts plaguing his mind.

Finally, he released the sensitive pouch and went back to the neglected erection above him. He glanced at Sasuke as he sucked the tip back in. The boy was lost in a world of pleasure. His face was flushed, his eyes were squeezed closed and his chest was heaving. Itachi briefly turned on his Sharingan to memorise the sight before going back to his ministrations.

It wasn't long until Sasuke's breathing was laboured and his hands were frantically clutching and releasing Itachi's hair, his hips trying to buck erratically, but being held down by Itachi's firm grip.

"Ohh, I-Itachi! _Ahh_... _Itachi_!" He yelled his release as he came into Itachi's mouth. He could feel his brother's tongue licking it all up, cleaning him of semen. A little voice in the back of his mind tried to inform him of how disgusting that was, but he pushed it away, only wanting to bask in the afterglow of such an amazing orgasm.

Itachi chuckled at the dazed look on his brother's face. He tiredly crawled up to cuddle with his brother, having had his own orgasm tear through him at the sound of Sasuke crying out his name in such a way. He kissed the dozing teen, letting him taste himself. He wrapped the boy in his arms, pulling him up to his chest so he could pull the sheets down to tuck them both in.


End file.
